


Interest

by GraceEliz



Series: The Eldritch Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Empress Leia, Gen, Reader Insert, eldritch implications, emperor luke, the Force makes people strange or is it just them?, you are a court member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: It wouldn't do, for them to stop being interested.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Original Character(s)
Series: The Eldritch Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Interest

“Walk with me,” says the Empress, soft words and a hard smile. “My brother says you have concerns.”

You breathe in, controlled as you can, but still your breath shakes in fear. How could it not, faced with the Just Queen whose eyes burn in fiery retribution? “I would not go so far as to call them concerns, Your Majesty,” you murmur, voice low and refined as you were taught. Fix your eyes on the path and think of nothing, your mother’s voice says to you. She can hear you.

The Empress hums, and her voice is layered by past Queens, vibrating your bones. “I would say that they are, if what he tells me is the truth,” which of course it is, because the Hunter King is always right, and always gets the scent. And of course there is the other great truth of life in this galaxy: nobody can lie to the Just Queen. Just the thought of it has your teeth buzzing, on edge, like nails on board, at the wrongness of the concept. 

“I remain your obedient servant, my Queen,” you bow to her, baring your neck, hands out in the Jedi Bow that means I am yours in service. Who had taught this to you – your mother? Father, perhaps, but so long ago you don’t recall learning. “What may I assist you with?”

She smiles, teeth perfectly white in her delicate face, although it appears that her canines are longer than is natural in a human. Such thoughts are ones you’re well accustomed to eradicating before you’ve even had them. “You expressed concern that our Hands are too fast to act, too brutal.”

Stars above, but you’re thankful she has nothing worse to say. You are concerned. “They seem to have no care for the innocents, your Majesty,” you say, a bit too vehemently. Thankfully for you, the Just Queen only looks amused, even if her eyes glint silver for an instant. “Why, when I was home my own mother, Lady in Waiting to your own, was almost injured to the point of hospitalisation by one of the Hands.”

Queen Leia’s face weightens, brows lowering just-so. “Indeed?” 

You bow your head, watching your feet. It is like being under a storm with no certainty of when it shall break and drench you in ice-cold rain. “Yes, your Majesty. She wished not to cause distress, but,” you shrug helplessly, “she is still my mother.”

The Queen gazes away, lost in memory. You remember the Queen Breha, when you were a small child holding your mother’s skirt at Court. “Yes,” she agrees a touch absently, “I recall.” From her feet spreads ice, a chill like death, leaving you half-shivering in the moments until she collects herself once more and moves on. “I shall have words, my friend.”

“Thank you, Empress,” you bow once more, and your breath rushes from you as she stalks away, calling to some other dignitary in a language you don’t recognise. Oh, but you could fair collapse with relief of being free from her presence, mighty and oppressive. Cloying, like rich wine or heavy bread. 

You are once more called into the Court, the High Court on Alderaan, where the Empress’ closest friends and advisors gather. Carefully, carefully, you must tread; delicately, delicately must you play their strings if you can. The Emperor is here, too.

“Ah!” he greets you as you step up the final step into the ballroom, dark shirt open down his chest in the heat – you feel positively prudish compared to them, these two angels – “You are welcome into our Court.” His laugh grates your ears, the lights in the room flickering as he does, as though his glee at your company must be made known to all in the room. A hot flush rises up your face.

“My Lord, I am flattered by the request of my presence here,” you say, not thinking about how afraid you had been to receive the letter. They can hear you. They can taste your fear. “I brought a gift for you, and one for the Empress, if that is acceptable.”

His youthful face lights up, bouncing on his toes like a child. “Do tell,” he orders, smiling.

“Kyber,” you say, praying this was sensible, praying that they will deem this a gift and not a mockery. “Shards of Kyber, found in my family vaults.”

The Empress strides up to you and you drop to your knees immediately, head bowed in submission. Her laugh hums your bones, as though the very earth is shaking with her. “How considerate of you,” says the dark lady, white gown shimmering like the inside of an oyster. “We shall indeed enjoy the study of these crystals.”

You sigh, skin faintly glowing on your right hand where Emperor Luke kissed your knuckle gallantly. For now, you can continue to breathe, the terror of their presence raising the hair of your neck, but still. You’re still breathing.

That’s good. That means you’re interesting.  
It wouldn’t do, for them to stop being interested.


End file.
